


Send Shivers Down My Spine

by KatieEwok



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amusement Parks, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Costumes, Curses, Demons, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Spooky, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, YOI Spooky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok
Summary: All my YOI Spooky Week 2019 fics. Some longer than others, very much stand alone fics, others are shorter little ficlets like the first. Will link to the art I've also done in the notes of the relevant days.Day 1 - Haunted - Haunted House: Victuuri in an amusement park haunted house. Very fluffy.Day 2 - Autumn - Coffee shop AU, pumpkin carving, baking: Yuuri owns a cafe. Victor's an artist and his favourite customer. Fluff to the max.Day 3 - Night and Death - "Bring On The Night" fanart for this prompt.Day 4 - Free day! Possession fanart.Day 5 - Wicked Magic - Curses and Spells: Every youngest child in Yuuri's family has been cursed to have their breath stolen when they come of age.Day 6 - Creatures of the Night - Hunt: Victuuri hunting partners.Day 7 - Halloween - Costumes: Victor enjoys Yuuri all dressed up for Halloween.





	1. Haunted - Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Other chapters will be longer than this one, this is just a fluffy little ficlet to get the festivities started :D

“Braaaaaaains!”

The actor had jumped up out of nowhere, making Victor scream at the top of his lungs and pounce on Yuuri. Yuuri gallantly put his arms around his trembling fiance and lead him through to the next room, trying desperately not to laugh. The hospital experiencing a zombie apocalypse themed haunted house was full of such actors, all of which had terrified Victor.

“It’s okay, Vitya,” Yuuri promised. “We’ve done most of it now.”

Privately he was rather enjoying the experience. The rooms were well done, many of the corridors actually looking like hospital hallways, and he got to be Victor’s saviour.

“I don’t know why I thought this would be a good idea,” Victor murmured from where he was hiding his face in Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri chuckled and patted his back.

There was no jump-scare in the next room, just zombie actors shuffling around. Yuuri lead them through the haunted house mostly unphased by it all, Victor freaking out the whole way and screaming several more times.

“There, all done,” Yuuri said when they reached the end.

Victor emerged from where he’d been hiding against his neck. He was still quite pale.

“Shall we go get ice cream?” Yuuri asked, reaching up to cup Victor’s cheek, making Victor instantly nuzzle into his palm.

“Yes please.”

Victor cheered up considerably when Yuuri hand-fed him cookie dough Ben and Jerries. By the time they got on the ferris wheel he was all smiles again, kissing Yuuri soundly at the top as fireworks exploded overhead.

It was a very good halloween.


	2. Autumn - Coffee shop AU, pumpkin carving, baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri owns a cafe. Victor is an artist and his favourite customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is strong with this one, lads.

The scent of baking filled The Hazelnut Cafe on a rainy afternoon in October. The owner of the cafe, one Yuuri Katsuki, could be found in the kitchen. He’d donned a pair of mits and was opening the door to the oven. His glasses fogged as he reached for the pumpkin pie on the centre shelf. He pulled it out and placed it on the cooling tray before slipping off the oven mits. The pie had come out perfect. Yuuri had decorated it with leaf cut outs around the edge, leaving a circle of pumpkin exposed in the middle. He was personally very proud of how the maple leaves looked in particular.

Yuuri heard the bell tinkle out in the cafe as the door opened, and he hurried to go serve the new customer. It’d been a slow day. Sometimes the rain drove people into the cafe, but on a Tuesday afternoon people were more likely to stay in their offices rather than venture out into the downpour for coffee. As such Yuuri had sent his only barista working that day, Guang Hong, home with pay.

When Yuuri reached the counter he saw his favourite customer closing his umbrella as he came towards him.

“Victor,” Yuuri greeted the silver haired man who he’d long harboured a crush on. “What are you doing out in this weather?”

“I can’t go without my coffee while I’m working on a project, Yuuri,” Victor said with a smile as he reached the counter, the rumble of his accent as enticing as ever. “And you make the best coffee.”

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head, always delighted and flustered by Victor’s compliments, of which there were many.

“Would you like the usual?” he asked.

“Yes please.”

Yuuri turned and started making Victor’s usual latte while Victor settled himself on one of the stools at the counter.

“So how’s business been?” Victor asked.

“Slow today,” Yuuri replied, raising his voice to be heard over the milk steamer. “But otherwise very good. It’s actually been nice, it’s given me some time to do baking without having to stay late to finish it all.”

“That’s good. You’ll have to let me try whatever you’ve been making.”

“Of course. It wouldn’t be Autumn without a slice of pumpkin pie.”

Yuuri finished off Victor’s coffee and placed it on the counter in front of him.

“I’ll get you a slice when it’s cooled,” Yuuri explained.

“You’ll just have to entertain me while I wait then. How torturous for me.”

Victor’s sly smile said he was teasing, and Yuuri couldn’t help but grin back, leaning over to smack him lightly on the arm.

“So when are you going to let me paint you?” Victor asked for the hundredth time.

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“I told you,” he huffed. “I’m not pretty enough to be painted.”

“Yuuri, that is patently untrue. You’re gorgeous.”

Yuuri’s cheeks heated, but he couldn’t help frowning. No matter how many times Victor said so Yuuri just couldn’t believe it. He knew he wasn’t terrible looking, but he was plain and a little chubby from sampling his own baking.

“Don’t look like that,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked up to see him giving Yuuri his best puppy eyes. They were very hard to resist.

“Listen,” Victor continued when Yuuri didn’t say anything. “How about I paint you and if you still don’t believe you’re gorgeous by the end of it I’ll do a free painting class in your cafe.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“But you haven’t done classes in years. You said you didn’t do them anymore.”

Though Yuuri had only met Victor in person about eight months before, he’d known and admired his artwork for much longer. And he knew that Victor’s classes were always sold out. Yuuri himself had been to many of Victor’s art shows, always captivated by the expressive use of colours and how he always seemed to catch the emotion of his subjects so well.

“Which is why it’ll be such a hit,” Victor said, beaming at him. “It’ll be thirty dollars entry, which will include one free drink. Cakes have to be paid for on top of that though. All of the proceeds will go to you.”

“But you’d be the one teaching the class,” Yuuri pointed out.

“But I’d be able to paint you, which is payment enough.”

Victor looked delighted with himself. Yuuri was less pleased. The offer was very tempting. While his cafe did very well, thanks to the combined effects of his great baking and Phichit’s amazing social media skills, it was always nice to have extra cash. He could send it back home to the onsen. Yuuri had been wanting to give back to his parents after they supported his move to America to study, but he hadn’t yet been able to. Plus he knew the onsen was struggling.

“I don’t know…” he said slowly, fiddling with the napkin stack.

“Oh come on, pleeeeeease?” Victor whined, and Yuuri looked up to see him pouting, again giving him the full puppy dog treatment.

Yuuri folded like wet paper.

“Fine,” he said, making Victor let out a whoop before Yuuri held up a finger. “But! I am going to get those classes.”

“We’ll see,” Victor said with a self satisfied smirk.

* * *

“Okay so if you just move your arm there.”

Yuuri was sat in Victor’s studio, which happened to be in Victor’s flat. And Victor was touching him to get him into position. It was all very overwhelming.

Yuuri had spent a good five minutes greeting Makkachin, Victor’s adorable poodle, who he’d met before when Victor bought her into the cafe. Then they’d come through to the studio, Yuuri getting a good look at Victor’s modern and very chic flat on the way. The studio was light and airy; large, industrial style windows giving the room a lot of natural light, which Yuuri supposed was necessary for painting.

Yuuri was sat on a stool in front of a screen that Victor had tossed a deep emerald green sheet over. He was sitting ramrod straight and having a hard time relaxing.

“Now relax your shoulders a bit,” Victor continued. Yuuri did so. “There we go, much better. Are you comfortable?”

The answer to that in general was no, but in terms of his position Yuuri supposed it was a yes so he nodded.

“Great,” Victor said, beaming at him before he turned to go over to where an easel was set up. “Let me know when you need a break, we can take as many as you need.”

Victor picked up a pencil from the little desk next to the easel then turned to look at Yuuri. He stared at him for a long moment, making Yuuri have to fight the urge to squirm, then he lifted the pencil and started drawing.

They chatted as Victor worked, which helped Yuuri relax. It felt a bit like being at the cafe, which was more familiar territory. Victor didn’t do much with the pencil, moving onto paint very quickly. His strokes were broad, clearly marking out the general shape to get proportions before he went into detail.

After about an hour they took a break so Yuuri could get a glass of water and go to the bathroom. He tried to get a look at the canvas on his return but Victor chivied him on, blocking it from view.

“No looking until it’s finished,” he said. “It’ll ruin the surprise.”

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, but went and sat back down.

After another hour Victor seemed pleased with his progress, and snapped a photo of Yuuri before he was allowed to relax.

“I think I can work from the photograph now that I’ve got the basic idea of it,” Victor said, considering his canvas with a critical eye, one finger on his lips.

“Okay, great,” Yuuri agreed, shrugging his jacket on. “I’ll see you in the cafe?”

“Sure,” Victor agreed, turning to him and smiling.

“Cool,” Yuuri said as they walked to the door together.

“Well,” he said when they reached it, eyes flicking up to Victor then away again. “Bye then.”

He felt a little awkward. It was as though they’d crossed some sort of line and he wasn’t sure if he should hug Victor goodbye or not. Victor made up his mind for him.

“Bye, Yuuri,” he said, swooping in to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri squeaked. Then turned bright red.

“Bye!” Yuuri said, and fled.

He thought he heard Victor chuckling as he went.

* * *

Two weeks later and Victor was bursting through the door of the cafe looking delighted.

“Yuuri!” he called, rushing over to the counter and bending over it eagerly. He had a smudge of white paint on his left cheekbone which Yuuri found frankly adorable.

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed, hopelessly charmed by this ridiculous man.

“It’s finished, Yuuri!” Victor said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Can you come see?”

“I dunno…” Yuuri said, eyeing Guang Hong where he was preparing a coffee.

Guang Hong was a sweet and cheerful boy. He was still studying, but worked when he didn’t have classes for the extra money.

“Go, I can manage on my own for a little bit,” Guang Hong assured him.

“Thanks, Gi,” Yuuri said, hurrying to grab his jacket and follow Victor from the cafe.

Victor bounced along beside him like an excitable puppy, chatting animatedly the whole way. He ushered Yuuri inside his flat once they’d reached it. Then Victor was leading him to the studio.

Yuuri was undeniably nervous. He had no reason to be. He knew how he looked and it wasn’t as though it was his work that Victor would be seeing. But even so.

The easel was facing away from them in the studio.

“Are you ready?” Victor asked, leading him around to the other side of it.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Then Yuuri was looking at the painting. Tears rose in his eyes.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, looking panicked.

Yuuri shook his head, raising a hand to press his fingers to his lips as he drank in the sight of the portrait.

“You’ve made me pretty,” he said, a little choked up.

The portrait was indeed gorgeous. There was a likeness to Yuuri, but his eyes weren’t that nice, and his jawline wasn’t that good, his neck wasn’t that graceful.

“Yuuri, are you calling me a bad artist?”

“What?!” Yuuri gasped, turning to look at Victor, who was frowning at him. “No of course not!”

“But you just implied that what I painted wasn’t an accurate copy of what I saw. That’s what you look like, Yuuri. You just can’t see it. You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met.”

Yuuri felt like the breath had been punched out of him.

“I… I’m not…”

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked up to see Victor had stepped closer, his eyes sad.

“I have been crushing on you from the moment I met you.”

Yuuri gasped, so shocked that he swayed a little.

“You’re wonderful,” Victor went on, looking so sincere that Yuuri felt like he’d been punched. “You’re funny and intelligent and most definitely gorgeous. So if you don’t believe that, you’re not only calling me a bad artist but a liar.”

Yuuri could only gape at him. And then he realised the slight tremor in Victor’s hands, how his brow was slightly creased, how his eyes were searching Yuuri’s face for any sign of how he felt. Yuuri didn’t want there to be any doubt whatsoever.

“I like you too,” Yuuri said, a little choked. “So much.”

Victor’s smile was like the sun. And when they kissed it was better than eating the best pumpkin pie in the world.

* * *

Victor still did the classes in Yuuri’s cafe, but they split the profits between them. It was a good compromise, made better by the coffee flavoured kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I also do victuuri art? See the complete lack of chill I have [here](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


	3. Bring On The Night Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring On The Night Art of Victor.

It felt weird not to include all of the days of spooky week here, so even though there's no fic for today, you can find the fanart for this prompt [here](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/post/188633525540/yoi-spooky-week-2019-theme-b-night-and-death). Victor's getting spooky.


	4. Free day - Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, Free day! Possession

[Possessed Yuuri fanart on Tumblr](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/post/188661233325/yoi-spooky-week-monday-28th-october-day-4).


	5. Wicked Magic - Curses and Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by charminglyantiquated’s [cursed comic](https://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/152308033528/a-little-comic-about-kisses-and-curses-happy), which I anon asked them about and luckily it was okay to use as inspiration so I’m very grateful! All their art (and technically writing ‘cos comics and world building) is really great, very spooky and fantastical. If you haven't read the comic already, maybe wait until after this fic to do so as it contains spoilers for this.

“So you think your family’s cursed and the ghost, demon, monster thing comes to steal your breath when you turn of age tomorrow?”

Phichit’s voice was disbelieving. Yuuri sighed, knowing that if he turned around to look at it, his best friend’s face would be torn between confusion, concern and suspicion that this was a prank. He decided to forgo the experience and continued laying more nails carefully under his bed.

“Listen, I know it sounds crazy, you’ll just have to trust me on this one,” he said.

Yuuri sat back on his heels as Phichit went silent, clearly unsure how to respond.

“Yuuri...” he said eventually, his voice filled with a hesitance that told Yuuri exactly what he was about to say. “You don’t think maybe you should speak to someone about this? I mean someone besides me? Like a professional?”

Yuuri sighed again and let his head fall back to gaze blankly at the ceiling.

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Well how can I?!” Phichit returned, the understanding patience vanishing from his voice as he strode around Yuuri to throw himself onto the bed. Vicchan, Yuuri’s puppy toy poodle who’d been sat on the bed, climbed into Phichit’s lap for pets.

“You just told me that all the youngest children in your family have been cursed to wear iron at all times once they turn twenty-three, or they’ll be choked to death by the demon that a witch summoned as revenge for one of your ancestors leaving her at the altar!”

“That’s about the gist of it, yeah,” Yuuri agreed, getting to his feet. The motion made the thin iron chain he wore around his neck swing a little.

Yuuri had been given it by his parents when he’d turned twenty-two, one year before he needed to start wearing it. They explained the whole thing to him, why his Aunt Makiko on his mother’s side always wore a similar chain, the curse, the demon. At first Yuuri thought it had been a very bad joke, but then his Aunt’s chain had snapped while she was staying with them, Yuuri also home to visit at the time.

They’d been walking on the beach as a family. Makiko had been adjusting the collar of her jumper, and she tripped as she tugged at it. The slip had caused her to pull on the chain around her neck and her eyes had gone wide, the colour draining from her face as the wind picked up around them. Yuuri had known in that moment that it was all true.

He’d watched his mother turn up ahead, a similar expression of terror dawning on her face to her sister’s as she started sprinting back towards her. But it was too late. Yuuri would never forget the image of Makiko gasping for air as her face turned blue.

Yuuri had been horrified. He’d worn the iron chain ever since. Placed nails under any bed he slept in. Filled his pockets with packets of salt.

Tomorrow would be the first day of being haunted by the demon. Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to some kind of horrible apparition following him around, but at least he had protection.

Vicchan jumped down off Phichit’s lap and nudged Yuuri’s leg with his nose, tail wagging. Yuuri bent and scooped him up in his arms.

“Even if you don’t believe me you’ll see for yourself tomorrow,” he said. After all, it’d be hard for the demon to haunt their flat without Phichit noticing, even if he wouldn’t be able to see the demon himself.

“Well that’s terrifying.”

Yuuri shrugged.

* * *

That night, Yuuri awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sound of Vicchan growling. He knew immediately the two of them weren’t alone. For one thing, he’d been born in the early hours of the morning, so was officially twenty-three years old. For another, he had a creeping feeling of being watched. Yuuri sat up.

A storm was raging outside, wind whipping the trees. Moonlight spilled through the curtains he’d left open, illuminating the room in monochrome colours. Vicchan was standing near Yuuri’s knees, growling at something at the foot of his bed. There was something standing there.

Heart beating fast, Yuuri squinted, trying to make out the figure. It seemed to gather the shadows around itself, sucking the light from its surroundings. Yuuri flicked on the lamp on his side table.

The figure was indeed a shadow, even in the light of the lamp. But now Yuuri could make out the lines of a silhouette. It was tall and thin, shaped like a human man with broad shoulders. His hair was short, but when he turned his head to look around the room Yuuri thought he looked like he had a fringe. He had a long, straight nose, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline, though when he turned his head to look back at Yuuri they were impossible to make out in the black void of his face.

“Hello,” Yuuri said, surprised that he was able to keep his voice steady.

He gathered Vicchan up, soothing the puppy with pets as he settled in Yuuri’s lap. Vicchan whined a little before going quiet, but Yuuri could feel him quivering.

The shadow didn’t reply. Yuuri swallowed.

“I know why you’re here,” he said next, feeling his courage return to him. “I saw what happened to my Aunt. But I’m going to be more careful, so you can lurk spookily all you want, you can’t touch me while I’m wearing iron.”

Yuuri glared at the shadow.

The shadow tilted his head, and Yuuri had the oddest feeling that it was smiling at him. Yuuri raised his eyebrows at it.

“Well, if that’s all,” he said, laying back down.

He glanced once more at the shadow, before turning off the light and rolling over. Vicchan snuggled up to him, still on high alert and watching the foot of the bed.

The shadow didn’t make any noise, but Yuuri was sure it was still there. It was sort of hard to get back to sleep with it there, even though he didn’t feel exactly scared of it.

Then, all of a sudden, the window banged open. Vicchan barked and Yuuri shot up in bed, eyes wide as the wind howled through his window, whipping the curtains up into a frenzy. He heard Phichit call, “Yuuri?” from his bedroom, but was too busy scrambling out of bed to close the window before the rain could get in.

The shadow was nowhere to be seen, but Yuuri was sure it was still there. Windows didn’t just throw themselves open on their own.

Yuuri managed to get the window back down and locked. The sound of the storm died and the curtains went still. Yuuri hurried to go scoop Vicchan up, who was standing on the end of his bed and whining. The door of his bedroom opened, light from the hallway spilling in and showing Phichit staring at him.

“What the hell’s going on in here?” he asked, looking around the room as though expecting to see something other than Yuuri and his dog.

“Just your standard cursed haunting,” Yuuri sighed, going to sit on the bed. “No big.”

Phichit was still staring at him. Yuuri wondered if he was going to stand there all night.

Vicchan calmed down after a little while.

“So it’s true then?”

Yuuri looked up at the sound of Phichit’s voice to see him still standing in the doorway and looking sufficiently freaked.

“Yeah. But you have nothing to worry about, it’s after me. It just may be a little disruptive because it likes to throw tantrums when it can’t get to its intended victim.”

Phichit just continued to stare at him. Yuuri sighed.

“Listen, I’ll understand if you want me to move out,” he said.

“What?!” Phichit looked more horrified but the idea of Yuuri moving out than him being cursed with a murderous demon. “Of course you’re not moving out! No. In the morning we’re going to the library and we’re looking up a way to break the curse.”

“We’ve tried,” Yuuri said, but he couldn’t help but smile at how much his friend cared. “My ancestors did everything. Some of them lived until an old age, others met rather sticky endings a little earlier. But we can’t break it. Well, we can if we stop having kids. It’s not like I particularly want kids, but I know Mari does eventually.”

“Well there’s got to be something,” Phichit said decisively, striding into the room. “Budge up, I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

Yuuri did as he was told, secretly relieved, and together they climbed under the duvet. It was a lot easier to fall asleep after that.

* * *

Yuuri was right in thinking that the library didn’t have anything. They searched both the university one and the one in town, but books about curses weren’t exactly common, and the ones they did find talked about the history of witchcraft as though it wasn’t real. They knew otherwise.

There was a rather exciting moment when the books threw themselves off the shelves around them, but Yuuri just stuck his tongue out at the air around them and carried on.

They searched the internet too, which was a lot more accepting of the supernatural, but it only talked about prevention and true love’s kiss.

“Just start kissing people,” Phichit suggested. “Bound to get it right eventually.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Peach. Also I think there’s something in the curse about being unlucky in love because my ancestors never found anyone.”

Phichit gave him a peck on the lips anyway, much to Yuuri’s amusement, then seemed disappointed that he wasn’t the fairytale prince.

“Well I suppose that confirms that we’re very much platonic soulmates,” he allowed.

That evening while they were trying to watch television the screen kept going static filled and the sound was screechy.

“Hey, dickhead,” Yuuri shouted, looking around for the shadow, which he found lurking over by the door to the kitchen. “We’re trying to watch TV here.”

“Yuuri, oh my god, don’t anger it,” Phichit said, horrified.

“It’s fine, he’s a big idiot,” Yuuri huffed, sticking his tongue out at the shadow, which flickered in what was perhaps supposed to be a menacing way.

Phichit was staring at him as he settled back against the cushions.

“How can you be so casual about that thing? Didn’t it murder your aunt?”

Yuuri sighed and grabbed another handful of crisps from the bowl. Honestly he wasn’t entirely sure why he didn’t feel more scared. Maybe it was that he’d spent months being afraid of the moment he’d come of age and see the demon, that he knew his family and generations before him had been terrified. But now he just felt annoyed.

“I suppose I’m just done being afraid,” he said.

* * *

That night there was scratching at the door and moaning from the attic. Yuuri yelled at it to shut up and went back to sleep. Phichit spent another night in his bed.

* * *

The next morning there were words written in the condensation of the mirror after his shower.

I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD

“Yeah well I hate you too,” he said.

* * *

The shadow appeared suddenly behind Yuuri when he was making dinner, making him drop the cup of sour cream when he turned around. The cream went everywhere. Yuuri gave the shadow the finger. The shadow gave it back.

* * *

Yuuri came out of his room one morning to find the word DIE written on the hallway wall in dark red dripping letters.

“Whose blood is that?!”

* * *

The next day his cup of tea trembled on the table all on its own. Yuuri made another one and placed it on the table next to his own.

“This is your mug of tea to rattle ominously,” he said, pointing at it. “And this is mine.” He pointed at the other.

There was a pause, and then the second mug started to rattle.

“Good doing business with you,” Yuuri said, smiling as he settled back with his tea.

* * *

“If I put Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural on for you, will you stop making my laptop go weird?” Yuuri asked the shadow. “There’s lots of stuff about ghosts and demons, maybe they’re friends of yours.”

The shadow seemed to consider this, and then nodded in agreement.

“Fantastic,” Yuuri said, relieved.

* * *

“Is it boring not being able to interact with the world properly?” Yuuri asked the shadow as it lurked while he was studying.

The shadow shrugged.

“I’ll leave the radio on for you.”

The shadow trembled in a happy sort of way.

* * *

“And this move is called the sun salutation,” Yuuri was telling the shadow as he moved into the next yoga position, his mat laid out in the living room. The shadow watched with apparent interest from a few feet away. “And this is the mountain pose.”

* * *

“He can roll over,” Yuuri said, making Vicchan roll over for a treat.

“Dance.”

Vicchan hopped around on his hind legs.

“And play dead.”

Vicchan flopped to the floor on his back. The shadow trembled.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Yuuri warned it, glaring.

* * *

“Yeah I suppose I haven’t spoken to my parents in a little bit,” Yuuri was saying after his shower as he sprayed on deodorant. “I’m sure they worry about me.”

There was a squeaking noise and Yuuri looked up to see words appearing in the fog over the mirror.

CALL THEM

Yuuri smiled.

“I will.”

* * *

“And this muscle is called your trapezium,” Yuuri said, feeling along the muscle of his neck. “It’s a big one, goes all the way down to here.”

The shadow watched as Yuuri pointed out all the different muscle groups in his arm, then pointed to his shoulder.

“That one’s the deltoid,” Yuuri said, smiling. “Thanks for helping me study.”

The shadow gave a happy tremble.

* * *

“Do you want a mug to shake?” Yuuri asked the shadow, who seemed to be watching his mug of tea intensely.

The shadow shook his head. Then seemed to hesitate. Then he leaned forward and blew on Yuuri’s tea. The steam coming off the tea swirled into the shape of a heart.

Yuuri felt his cheeks turn pink, an uncontrollable smile stretching across his face.

“I like you too.”

* * *

They went for walks through the park together, which were nice even though they couldn’t hold hands what with Yuuri’s chain. And they went for dinner even though the shadow couldn’t eat. He did draw a heart in the condensation of Yuuri’s wine glass though. Yuuri smiled, utterly charmed.

“It feels weird to keep calling you shadow,” Yuuri said that night once they’d got home. “Do you have a name?”

The shadow seemed to think about it, then shook his head.

“Would you like one?”

The shadow seemed to think about it. Then Yuuri’s laptop screen flickered to life. Written on the screen was one word.

_ Victor _

“It’s nice to meet you, Victor,” Yuuri said, and the shadow trembled.

* * *

“So I was thinking we could go to the beach sometime,” Yuuri was saying to Victor as he buttoned his shirt up. “It’ll be cold this time of year, but pretty.”

Yuuri bent down as Vicchan ran forward excitedly. When Vicchan jumped up to lick his face his little paw caught on the chain around Yuuri’s neck. And as he came back down Yuuri felt the chain snap. He gasped.

There was silence. Yuuri looked up. Victor was staring at him. Yuuri took a step back. Victor took a step forward. Yuuri could feel how wide his eyes were. His breaths came short. His heart thundered in his chest.

Yuuri backed up until his back hit his bedroom wall. Victor drew closer.

“Victor…” Yuuri managed to choke out, his eyes filling with tears as Victor closed the space between them, looming over him.

Yuuri closed his eyes, not wanting to see Victor turn against him. And then there were lips on his. Soft, pressing, gentle. Yuuri gasped, dizzy with it as he sunk against Victor, his form suddenly feeling very solid, able to touch him.

Then Victor was pulling back, and Yuuri was opening his eyes. Victor’s dark face hovered inches from his own. He touched his fingers to Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri was entirely breathless.

There was a beat, and then Yuuri’s hands fell through Victor’s body as though it had turned to smoke. And with a sigh, Victor faded into nothing but air.

Yuuri stood stunned, staring at the spot Victor had vanished from.

“V-Victor?”

There was no reply.

“Victor?!”

Nothing.

Yuuri broke down sobbing.

Of course, he thought, a hysterical laugh choked from his throat. There’s more than one way to steal a breath. And true love’s kiss breaks all curses.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long he stayed huddled on the floor, clutching his chest. He felt wrung out by the end of it. Raw and frayed. Vicchan was nuzzling at his hip, trying to comfort him. Yuuri pet him, letting the motion soothe him.

Then he looked up, his jaw set.

“I will get you back,” he swore.

* * *

Yuuri returned to the internet for answers, and searched until he was sure he had the right incantation. He ordered the things he needed online too. Crystals, chalk, a scrying bowl, special herbs and a bird’s skull.

He was restless as he waited for the things to arrive. Phichit knew he was heartbroken, but recognised his determination and just let him know that he was there for him if Yuuri needed. Yuuri was grateful, but was determined it wouldn’t be necessary.

Yuuri had to wait for the full moon to perform the spell. He sat in his and Phichit living room, the rug rolled back from the hardwood floor and a summoning circle etched out in chalk onto the floorboards in front of him. Crystals were carefully placed at points around the circle and a bowl was cupped in his hands. A bird skull, some herbs, and a lock of his own hair sat in the bowl. Before him sat the printed piece of paper with the necessary words on it.

Yuuri began to chant.

The words were strange sounding, a little like Latin, but something jagged about them. They struck the ear oddly and sent shivers down the spine.

Yuuri repeated the chant time and time again, feeling something building as he did. He closed his eyes, putting all his will and concentration into the incantation.

The hairs on his arms started to rise as goosebumps sprung up over his skin. There seemed to be a whisper of wind around the room even though none of the windows were open. There was snapping, sizzling sound, a crack like thunder. And then silence.

Yuuri opened his eyes.

Inside the circle stood a man. Tall, thin, with broad shoulders and a sweep of silver hair that fell across one eye in a fringe. The visible eye was a shocking blue. His skin, which was bare of clothes, was pale as marble, and he was so painfully beautiful that it was immediately obvious he wasn’t entirely human. Mortal, maybe, but certainly not human.

He blinked at Yuuri, apparently lost for words. Yuuri smiled.

“Hello, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fics, art, and other stuff](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


	6. Creatures of the Night - Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatures of the Night - Hunt: Victuuri hunting partners.

Victor landed and rolled, springing back to his feet as he took off running again. The night was illuminated by streetlights and a half moon overhead. The asphalt beneath his boots was slick with recent rain, puddles reflecting the neon lights of the clubbing district. Snatches of his quarry were glimpsed ahead, darting in and out of shadows, ducking down alleys and scaling buildings. Victor kept up, heart pounding with the rush of the chase, fist tight around the stake in his hand.

He pursued the vamp all the way out to the packing district, warehouses usually a bustle of activity during the day now silent. Victor reached behind himself to slide his gun from the waistline of his jeans. Not that bullets would do much in the way of damage to a vamp, but they’d certainly knock it back. Stake in his right hand and gun in his left, Victor crept between the warehouses.

Victor’s breathing came quick and shallow after the chase, his senses on high alert as he threw himself round a corner, gun at the ready. Nothing there. Victor carried on.

He was creeping between two warehouses when he felt it. He turned just in time, dodging the swipe of a clawed hand. The vampire had shifted to his natural state, claws elongated, fangs out and eyes glowing. Even like this the male vampire was beautiful in that way all vamps were, sleek blonde hair and angular features, making it easy to charm victims. Victor gritted his teeth and threw himself into the fray.

The vamp met his blows with his own, dodging and parrying as they circled one another. Victor saw an opening and took it, but it was a feint and he was knocked backwards, slamming into the side of the warehouse and narrowly avoiding the claws again. Victor backed off a short distance, reevaluating.

Then there was a flash, a body hurtling through the air over his head in a perfect backflip, long legs clad in skintight, waist-high black leggings and strong chest covered by a black, cropped halter top. Raven hair was swept back from a face of such startling beauty that Victor’s breath caught, a pair of gold glowing eyes flashing him a wink as Yuuri sailed over him. Yuuri landed, giving his combat staff a twirl as he faced the vamp.

“Nice of you to drop in, darling,” Victor purred, coming up to stand beside his fiance.

“Thought I’d see how you were doing,” Yuuri returned with a smirk, gold eyes flashing to Victor before they returned to the vamp.

Victor’s heart was racing for an entirely different reason.

The vamp, realising it was thoroughly outmatched, tried to run again. Yuuri gave chase.

It was all over pretty quickly. With a shake of his wrist the staff elongated to a point, which Yuuri drove through the heart of the vampire. There was a shriek and then the vampire crumbled to dust.

Victor joined his fiance where he was observing the ashes.

“Clear up the rest of the nest?” he asked, slinging an arm around Yuuri’s waist. They’d tackled the nest together, but this vamp had fled halfway through and Victor, knowing Yuuri could look after himself, had given chase.

“Yup, all gone,” Yuuri said with a smile, leaning over to kiss Victor as his eyes faded from glowing gold to warm brown.

“Mmm, nicely done.”

Finished for the night the pair of them headed back to the city to get in their car. On the way back Victor occasionally glanced over at Yuuri in the passenger seat, just happy to have him by his side. Yuuri smiled at him, sleepy now the hunt was over. Victor smiled back.

Being engaged to a man who was half yuki onna certainly had its perks.


	7. Halloween - Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor enjoys Yuuri's half of their couple costume.

“Yuuri darling, we’re going to be late,” Victor called through the bathroom door.

Usually, their positions were reversed what with Victor’s ten step skincare routine and need to always have flawless hair. But he was ready, suited up in his Gomez Addams costume while Yuuri supposedly donned a Morticia outfit.

“I look stupid!” Yuuri whined from the other side of the door.

“I’m sure that’s untrue, love,” Victor assured him, just the thought of Yuuri in a slimfit, floor length dress doing terrible things to his pulse. “Just let me have a look and then if you really want to you can change.”

“You don’t need to disguise your horniness for helpfulness, we’re engaged,” Yuuri pointed out, his voice sounding closer to the door. Victor pouted. Bit not too much because he loved being reminded that Yuuri was his fiance.

“Pleeease?”

“Ugh,  _ fine.” _

The door opened. Victor very nearly fell over.

The dress was indeed slim fitting and floor length, black with long sleeves and a plunging neckline that showed of Yuuri’s sculpted chest. The skirt ended in the classic points, which had been dragged a little out of place as Yuuri had walked over to the door, allowing a glimpse of the black stiletto heels he wore. Yuuri’s hair was slicked back, his eyes smokey with makeup and blood red colour on his lips.

“Oh my dear,” Victor purred, stepping forward to fit his hands around that tiny waist. “I think you were right, you shouldn’t go out in this. In fact we should just stay here, no need to get changed though…”

Yuuri smirked at Victor’s tone, his face relaxing as his eyes went dark with lust and confidence.

“Now, Vitya,” he scolded, placing his hands on Victor’s chest as he leant into him. “We told Mila we’d go. We can’t miss  _ another _ of her parties because you can’t control yourself.”

His tone was that strict one that made Victor want to sink to his knees. Victor settled for giving Yuuri’s waist a little squeeze instead, leaning forward to nose along the line of his jaw, Yuuri’s head tilting back to allow him access.

“Can you blame me, darling? Look at yourself, you’re divine.”

“Flatterer.”

“Truth-teller.”

Yuuri relented and allowed Victor to lay a few biting kisses to his throat before he tugged him over to the coat stand.

“If you behave yourself at the party,” Yuuri said, looking up at Victor from where he was saying goodbye to Makkachin. “When we get home I’ll give you something that’s both a trick and a treat.”

Victor had to grip the back of the couch to stay upright. Yuuri smirked at him, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

“Yuuuuriiiii…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Ko-Fi and a Redbubble for my art! Find them in my [Tumblr bio](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> [Ooky spooky haunted blog](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
